ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Mode
Monster Mode is the eighth episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description Jasmine is tempted to bring a new man into the mix and kick someone else out. When Alicia rips into Cory, everyone gets pulled into the drama. Relationships are on the line when the exes jeopardize their place in the house. Jasmine is faced with a new temptation when her ex joins the house, and Alicia reaches her breaking point with Cory and Taylor. Episode Overview This episode we jump right into Chris, Alicia and Jasmine being displayed on the Flagpole. We are introduced to Jasmine’s ex, Marco. They both seem happy to see each other but learn there they ended things because of her distrust with him and that she doesn’t like that he’s a typical LA bro. towards the end of their conversation he asked her if there were any brunettes in the house which she admits she doesn’t expect anything else from him. We see Paulie and Lexi talking about everything that went down last episode, she explains there she expects trust in a relationship or it will never work and Paulie and her agree to work though everything and try to make things work. Jasmine and Marco return to the main house and he is introduced to the rest of the cast members. Marco gets a few drinks in and is giving Shanley a lot of attention, asking he about her tattoos and going out of his way to get to know her more which annoyed Jasmine. Angela, Taylor and Victoria are seen gossiping and laughing about Jasmine wearing outfits multiple times and that she looks dirty. Shanley notices it and tells Chase and Derrick that they looks like mean girls. In a one on one interview Shanley says that her and Taylor are friendly outside of the show and expected they would be friends on the show as well, but since she has arrived Taylor had been giving her the cold shoulder. The Shack of Secrets elevator starts and there is a message in a bottle inside. The message requests that Jasmine must enter the Shack which makes Marco very uncomfortable. When she gets down there she is created with Charles. Her message tells her that she and Charles will have some alone time to get to know each other and it will be her decision to allow Charles to enter the house, but with that choice required her to eliminated another one of her house mates. She returns back to the main house with Charles and gives a message to Chase to read aloud to the rest of the cast. Once they realize that jasmine has all of the power they are all shocked. Jasmine chooses to eliminate Luis. Marco is upset and jealous that Jasmine brought Charles into the house. Charles is showing interest in Faith and a few of the guys tell June to start stepping his game up but he doesn’t seem fazed. Later that night Cory and Taylor are being over flirtation and not trying to hide their PDA. Alicia feels like they are doing it on purpose and trying to throw their relationship in her face. Alicia reaches her breaking point and storms off to another room because she can’t watch it any longer. Faith is with her trying to calm her down when Cory walks in and call’s Alicia “weak”. Alicia gets in his face, starts pushing him around and pilling at his hair taking out her frustration but Cory finds it humorous and admits he’s turning him on. Cory take her into a bathroom to try and talk things out and calm her down. Taylor is standing outside watching the whole thing and Cory closes the door blocking out Taylors view which pisses her off. Taylor starts to yell out her frustrations and Shanley tells her that Cory and Alicia need to have this moment because they shared a relationship before the show and feelings were hurt and that Alicia needs to get this closure. Taylor tells Shanley “''I know whose side you’re on''” and calls her out for calling her, Angela and Victoria mean girls. Shanley explains herself and where her comment came from and Taylor gets upset and storms off. Now that it was all out on the table and she didn’t want to try and hide anything, Shanley started telling Angela about her comment. Angela starts going off on Shanley in her normal, over the top fashion and Shanley just stands there unfazed. We pan off to Taylor is seen crying in Derrick’s arms because she’s frustrated that Alicia keeps intervening in her and Cory’s relationship. We see more flirtation towards Faith from Charles. Faiths pulls June aside and explains that she’s not getting what she wants from him and feels like she is in the friend zone. She confides in Jasmine that she’s ready to cut him off. The next day the OG’s start their elimination deliberation and people asks Faith if she want’s June eliminated and she says she wants him to stay. Then then see the OG’s casting their votes. At the Cut or Crush Ceremony June is eliminated with 3 cut votes. Faith is beyond pissed off at the results because she just told everyone that she didn’t want him to leave and now she doesn’t trust anyone. She says her goodbyes and June leaves. We then pan over to Angela and Taylor talking and learn that they were two of Junes cut votes. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Jasmine, head down to the Shack of Secrets where you'll face a dilemma of biblical proportions" (Read by Derrick) SOS Message: "Every Eve needs her Adam, but every forbidden fruit comes at a price. If you decide to bring him into the house you will be sending home one of your house mates." (Read by Jasmine) House Message: "If you're reading this message, jasmine has decided to bring Charles into the house. Although he is not an ex he has to still play by the same rules like the other Exes. He can be crushed or cut in eliminations. Can you blame Jasmine for giving into temptation? But like all impulsive decisions, it comes with a consequence. Jasmine choose someone to be eliminated immediately." (Read by Chase) Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes